pequeño guardaespaldas
by Blackbird Nigthbird
Summary: Elizabeth hummel y Elena Anderson son hermanas, por lo tanto que cabe decir que kurt y Blaine son primos, Blaine tiene tres años y kurt tan solo nueve meses
1. MOLESTO PERO ADORABLE

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original que encontré en ** .com**.**

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes, q**uise compartirla con ustedes y pues aquí esta, espero les guste.**

CAPITULO 1

MOESTO PERO ADORABLE

Blaine se despertó esa mañana de manera abrupta, por un ruido en su habitación, abrió sus hermosos ojos color avellana frotándoselos con su manita, miro y cuando enfoco la vista frunció el ceño de inmediato, su antigua cuna apareció en su cuarto de nuevo, de repente una idea vino a su pequeña cabeza, corrió hacia la cocina, y tratando de no caer por las escaleras, vio a su madre sentada en su lugar habitual, entro y la abrazo con fuerza dándole muchos besos en la barriga.

-¡Gracias mama!– grito el pequeño, sorprendiendo a su familia, la cual lo miro extrañado por su comportamiento.

-¿Qué agradeces Blainey?- pregunto la mujer curiosa elevando a su hijo para sentarlo en su regazo.

-Por mi nuevo hermanito- respondió el niño sonriente.

-¡Queeeee!- grito algo impresionado James Anderson - ¿estas embarazada? – Coop su hijo mayor de casi 13 años dejo caer su cuchara ruidosamente en la mesa.

-¡No claro que no!- respondió Elena Anderson, algo divertida por las ocurrencias de su pequeño - ¿hijo, porque piensas eso?

-Bueno como mi cuna esta en mi cuarto nuevamente- todos soltaron una risita, Blaine inflo sus mejillas en disgusto.

-Cariño, lo que sucede es que tu tía Elizabeth y su esposo Burt saldrán de viaje, por asuntos de trabajo y dejaran a su bebe con nosotros por 2 semanas- Blaine asintió algo decepcionado, el tenia 1 año cuando su primo nació, así que no lo recuerda con claridad.

-¡Como sea!- respondió caminando a su habitación.

Sus tíos lo querían mucho, siempre le regalaban muchas cosas cuando lo visitaban, la ultima vez que vinieron le regalaron un gran robot, su primo era demasiado diminuto y no podía jugar con el, ahora por lo menos esperaba que pudieran jugar juntos, pero no tenia muchas esperanzas ya que todavía ocupaba la cuna.

A las tres de la tarde, un auto se estaciono en el jardín de los Anderson, Blaine supo que eran sus tíos por los cuchicheos, el pequeño corrió escalera abajo para encontrar a su madre cargando un bulto cubierto por una manta azul, James miraba al bebe con ternura, hasta Coop dijo que era adorable, cuando sus tíos se fijaron que existía lo abrazaron y halagaron por haber crecido, lo que hizo sentir a Blaine orgulloso.

-Mira Blaine, te traje un regalo- dijo Elizabeth entregándole un balón de fútbol, su tío Burt también le dio un regalo, un enorme auto.

-Estas enorme muchacho- dijo Burt acariciando sus rizos

Todos comenzaron a hablar con el y preguntándole cosas, a el le gustaba tener la atención de todos, su padre Burt y Coop jugaron fútbol con Blaine, el niño pensó que quizás tener un bebe en casa no era tan malo, pero ese pensamiento se fue cuando llego la hora del almuerzo

-A almorzar- dijo Elena, Blaine y Coop fueron a lavarse sus manos para comer.

Cuando Blaine se acomodo en su puesto, noto que el bebe estaba despierto y sentado en su antigua silla de bebe, el niño trataba de alcanzar los cubiertos pero su madre los quitaba, James puso un plato de comida frente al niño, sus ojos se iluminaron y Elizabeth comenzó a alimentarlo, Blaine comió su comida mirando al bebe, comenzó a relatar una historia, pero Kurt metió sus manos a su comida y todos se olvidaron de el para mirar a la cosa molesta.

-¡Pero mira que adorable!- chillo Elena, Burt y James reían con gracia, a Blaine le molesto eso, tomo un trozo de brócoli lanzándolo directamente al bebe.

-¡Blaine!- regaño su madre- ¡eso no se hace!- Blaine se cruzo de brazos, Kurt lo miro para luego seguir con su disputa con la comida, cuando el bebe poso la mirada en Blaine nuevamente, este le saco la lengua, Kurt soltó una sonora carcajada haciendo enojar mas a Blaine.

-Cosa molesta- susurro, comiendo de mala gana.

Después de la comida los Hummel se fueron despidiéndose de su hijo, quien lloriqueo un poco, pero James lo entretuvo, la tarde paso algo tranquila, el bebe durmió un buen rato, su madre regó el jardín y Coop jugaba video juego, mientras el y su padre lanzaban el balón, como a las cinco su padre fue a jugar bolos con sus amigos y Coop se encerró en su cuarto con Javier su mejor amigo.

-¿Mama, me lees un cuento?- pregunto sosteniendo su libro de la sirenita.

-Luego Blaine, tengo que cambiar al bebe y alimentarlo- respondió la mujer tranquilamente, Blaine se cruzo de brazos, inflo las mejillas y frunció el ceño, en vez de verse enojado, se veía adorable, Kurt soltó otra carcajada.

-¿De que te ríes? Gruño el pequeño.

-Le gusta Blaine- respondió su madre mientras lo alimentaba, el bebe jugaba con la cadenita que colgaba de su cuello

El día siguió, Blaine evito a la cosa ruidosa quita atención todo lo que pudo, pero llego la hora de dormir y no tuvo mas remedio que verlo, se cepillo sus dientes, su madre se acostó al borde de su cama y con el bebe en el regazo, el se acurruco lo mas posible cerca de su madre, su madre les leyó la sirenita, la cosa se quedo dormido a la mitad del cuento, el comenzó a cerrar los ojos al final, su madre beso su frente antes de acostarlo y lo arropo mejor, acostó a la cosa en su antigua cuna, apago la luz y se fue.

Blaine dormía placidamente cuando unos quejidos lo despertaron, se sentó en su cama algo aturdido, hasta que le llanto agudo de Kurt lo despertó por completo.

-¡Tu cosa llorona, quiero dormir!- dijo tapando su cabecita con su almohada, trato de ignorar a Kurt por un momento pero el bebe no paraba de llorar, y su madre tampoco aparecía.

Resignado salio de su cama y camino el poco espacio que lo separaba de la cuna, encendió su lamparita de la mesita de noche, se acerco a la cuna y bajo el barandal para tener acceso al bebe, que lloraba, su carita estaba roja y movía sus piernas inquietamente.

-¡Ya duerme!- dijo Blaine colocando su manita en el pequeño pecho del bebe para calmarlo, pero no dio resultado- ¡Oh pero que desagradable eres!- camino a su cama tomo una almohada que tenia forma de auto dispuesto a tapar al bebe con ella para no escucharlo mas.

Pero Kurt se detuvo y lo observo, Blaine se dio cuenta que tenia los ojos muy lindos, entonces dejo caer la almohada y decidió que no ahogaría al bebe con ella para no escucharlo mas.

-¿Quiere que te cargue?- pregunto el pequeño, en respuesta tubo un gorgoteo- tomare eso como un si- el bebe se movió inquieto, Blaine lo tomo por las axilas y con mucha dificultad, cuando por fin lo saco Blaine utilizaba toda su fuerza para no dejarlo caer, las piernitas de Kurt se arrastraban en el piso, cuando llegaron a la cama lo levanto, Kurt cayo boca abajo, comenzó a moverse hasta que pudo gatear por la cama, parecía una pequeña locomotora, Blaine vio que el bebe se podía caer, así que rodeo la cama con todos sus cojines y peluches, también puso unos en el suelo por precaución.

-Listo, ahora a dormir- dijo sacudiendo sus manos, se metió a la cama y se acomodo de costado, Kurt estaba sentado y chupaba un muñeco –Kurt no, eso no se hace- regaño Blaine, Kurt hizo un pucherito.

-¡Oh esta bien, solo por esta vez!- respondió el pequeño dándole el peluche nuevamente, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos para dormir, pero al parecer la cosa no tenia sueño, comenzó a jugar con la cara de Blaine, metiendo algún dedito a la nariz, soltando una carcajada por la mueca del otro niño.

-¡Kurt, saca tus manos de ahí!- aparto a Kurt un poco mas lejos, pero la cosa gateo hasta el, esta vez comenzó a tirar sus rizos - ¡aaahhh, me duele, suéltame!- Blaine enojado tiro un pequeño mechón de Kurt, Kurt abrió sus ojos sorprendido, comenzó a hacer pucheritos.

-¡Shshshsh, no bebe, no llores!- suplico abrazándolo, el bebe se detuvo – buen chico – Kurt bostezo grande perdiendo el equilibrio, Blaine lo sostuvo y acomodo a un lado en su cama, pero la cosa se acerco a el, coloco su cabeza en su pecho y una piernita en su cadera y se durmió, Blaine bufo molesto.

-¡Eres tan molesto!- susurro para no despertarle, miro al niño y sonrió, era muy lindo pero nunca lo diría, por que Coop lo molestaría- pero eres adorable.

Desde ese día Blaine esperaba que todos se durmieran sacaba a Kurt de la cuna y lo acostaba con el, a veces jugaban un rato, Kurt ya no tiraba su cabello, cuando su madre le pregunto por que en las mañanas Kurt estaba en su cama, el pequeño respondió que el caminaba solito, ella sonrió con ternura sabia que era casi imposible que Kurt saliera de la cuna, caminara hasta la cama, se subiera solo y se durmiera, pero nadie dijo nada para no incomodar al pequeño.


	2. INCIDENTES NOCTURNOS

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original que encontré en ** .com**.**

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes.

CAPITULO 2

INCIDENTES NOCTURNOS

Habían pasado tres días desde que Blaine y Kurt tenían su rutina, después de que todos se durmieron, pero una noche paso algo que Blaine no espero que pasara nunca, el y la cosita, como ahora lo apodaba dormían tranquilamente, pero algo estaba mal, Blaine se removió cuando sintió algo tibio en el colchón, de a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, los abrió de golpe cuando sintió su pijama mojada, igual que las sabanas, el era un niño grande y ya no se hacia en la cama, frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a tocar su pijama y noto que solo su parte derecha estaba mojada.

-No puede ser- susurro, encendiendo su lamparita de noche.

Cuando la luz estuvo encendida y el cuarto iluminado noto de donde venia el problema, la cosa molesta, estaba durmiendo cruzado ocupando la mayoría de la cama, al tocarlo pudo notar que el bebe estaba completamente mojado, su espalda, incluso algo de su nuca, como podía ser, que algo tan pequeño mojara tanto ¿de donde salía?, se pregunto el pequeño pasando su mano por sus rizos haciendo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban mojadas.

-¡Cosa molesta!- dijo apretando los dientes -¡eres un cochino!- regaño, pero el bebe solo se acomodo quedando de costado y seguía durmiendo, el pequeño rodó los ojos.

El sabia que si dejaba a Kurt durmiendo mojado se enfermaría, el ya no tenia celos de Kurt, su mamá le explico que cuando uno es bebe no puede cuidarse solito, por eso las personas grandes tienen que cuidarlo para que estén sanos, Blaine era mas grande que Kurt, entonces pensó que podía hacerse cargo, además había visto a su mama cambiarlo varias veces.

-Bueno, te voy a cambiar- dijo Blaine, pero el bebe seguía placidamente dormido.

Camino hasta el baúl donde su madre había puesto las cosas del bebe, saco un pañal y un paquete de toallitas húmedas, lo cerro y se acerco a la cama, tomo a Kurt de las axilas y lo arrastro hasta el final de la cama, esta parte no estaba mojada, comenzó a desvestirlo con cuidado el sabia que los bebes eran muy frágiles y no quería dañarlo, se demoro bastante porque parecía que estuviera desactivando una bomba en vez de cambiarle la ropita a un bebe.

-¡Listo¡- dijo emocionado cuando el bebe ya estaba solamente en pañales- ahora a cambiarte- se detuvo, en lo quería mirar a Kurt sin su permiso, a el no le gustaba cuando Coop entraba a su cuarto mientras estaba cambiándose y pensó que a Kurt tampoco, lo mas correcto era pedir permiso.

-¡Hey Kurt!- susurro moviendo su manita en el pecho para despertarlo, de pronto un par de ojos azules lo miraban con atención –despertaste- dijo algo aliviado, Kurt comenzó a sentir la incomodidad, se movía inquieto soltando pequeños quejidos – tranquilo yo te cambiare, te dejara como nuevo –el bebe lo miraba atento- ¿bueno, me dejas cambiarte?

-Pregunto, pero era obvio que Kurt no respondería- te prometo no mirar mucho- el bebe soltó un gorgoteo.

-Gracias- respondió feliz, Blaine pensaba que cada ruidito que el bebe soltaba era un si a sus preguntas, y cuando arrugaba la cara era que no.

Con cuidado saco el pañal regordete y mojado, lo tiro a la basura, luego saco una pequeña toallita húmeda y cerro un poco los ojos, el había prometido no mirar mucho, lo limpio muy bien ocupando varias toallitas, le esparció algo de crema, no estaba seguro para que era pero su madre siempre le colocaba cuando lo cambiaba, tomo el pañal para colocarlo, pero no sabia en que dirección.

-Veamos como va esto- susurraba para el mismo mientras volteaba el pañal - ¡ya se, los dibujitos hacia delante!- exclamo contento, pero cuando iba a acomodarlo en Kurt este ya no estaba - ¡Kurt?- dijo mirando por la cama para buscarlo.

El bebe estaba gateando desnudo por la cana -¡No, no Kurt te ensuciaras de nuevo¡- el bebe no presto atención y siguió -¡Te vas a caer¡- demasiado tarde, el bebe cayo de la cama, pero por suerte encima de muchos cojines y peluches que Blaine colocaba para seguridad.

La risita de Kurt le hizo saber que estaba bien, se acerco para encontrar al niño con un muñeco en su boca, lo babeaba, a Kurt le encantaba hacer esas cosas, Blaine lo encontraba asqueroso, siempre manchaba todo con su saliva.

Blaine aprovecho que Kurt estaba entretenido y le coloco el pañal sin esfuerzo -¡por fin¡- dijo pasando su mano por la frente- no te puedo dejar con pañal solamente- se paro y fue hasta su pequeño armario, saco una polerita que yo no le quedaba y se la coloco al bebe, en este parecía una camisa de dormir.

-Te queda enorme- sonrió al ver a Kurt vestido así- bueno ahora a dormir- el bebe bostezo- no podemos dormir en la cama- Kurt respondió con otro gorgoteo, Blaine miro la cuna y no tenían otra opción, tomo a Kurt por las axilas y lo arrastro hasta la cuna, bajo el barandal y lo subió, luego busco un banquito para subirse el, subió el barandal, se acomodo junto a Kurt quien coloco su cabecita en su pequeño pecho y apago la luz.

-¡no te vayas a orinar de nuevo Kurt¡- advirtió, en respuesta tubo un pequeño ronquido, Blaine pensó que mañana vigilaría cuanta leche tomaba Kurt para no tener ningún incidente mas y con ese pensamiento se durmió.


	3. EGOISTA

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original que encontré en ** .com**.**

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes.

Agradezo a Amysebkaine y Candy Criss por sus reviews

Nota: Alan es el hermano mayor de James Anderson, tiene dos hijos gemelos Edgar y Paúl ambos de cinco años.

CAPITULO 3

EGOISTA

Ya habían pasado seis días desde que el pequeño Kurt estaba con los Andeerson, Blaine cada vez se apegaba mas al pequeño, un día el, su padre, Coop y el bebe fueron al parque, la pasaron muy bien, porque James compro tres helados, a Kurt le llamo la atención el helado de Coop, pero este no le quiso dar una probadita, el pequeño castaño se enojo y comenzó a moverse inquieto en su coche, en un descuido de Coop tomo el helado con sus manitas y lo aventó lejos, James y Blaine se reían muy fuerte y Kurt aplaudía con ganas por su travesura, mientras Coop estaba muy enojado, así los días fueron pasando, era sábado y el cumpleaños numero 13 de Coop.

La señora Anderson corría de un lado a otro para verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar, James había ido por un enorme pastel que encargo en la mejor pastelería, sus tíos Burt y Elizabeth habían llamado para saludar a su hijo, quien lloro cuando dejo de escuchar la voz de su madre y saludaron a Coop prometiéndole que cuando regresaran le llevarían muchos regalos, el niño casi exploto de la felicidad.

Blaine se encontraba en la sala rodeada de juguetes junto a Kurt, jugando con los autitos, bueno Blaine jugaba con los autitos y Kurt, el trataba de comerse todo.

-¡No Kurt!- regaño Blaine cuando el bebe agarro el auto de batman para utilizarlo de chupete, este arrugo la cara molesto y tomo otro auto de color azul, pero sus ojos brillaron al ver un pequeño trenecito que brillaba, gateo hasta llegar a el, pero el tren daba vueltas, Kurt intentaba alcanzarlo pero no podía, Blaine se divertía viendo a Kurt perseguir el tren.

-¡Toma!- Blaine le paso el tren y Kurt soltó un gran gorgoteo de felicidad, el timbre de la casa sonó, Blaine estiro su cabecita para ver quien era, su tío Alan entro con un gran paquete en sus manos y sus primos, el frunció el ceño, no le agradaban sus primos, eran mas grandes y molestos.

-¡Hey Alan!- saludo James, muy feliz.

-¡Tío!- gritaron dos pequeños de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

-Edgar, Paúl, están enormes- elogio el hombre.

-¿Y donde esta el cumpleañero?- pregunto el Anderson mayor caminando a la sala, se detuvo mirando a Blaine con una sonrisa, frunció el ceño al ver a Kurt

-Coop se esta vistiendo- James miro a su hermano dándose cuenta que miraba al bebe -¿Qué?- pregunto algo incomodo, el sabia que Alan nunca aprobó que ellos se relacionaran con los Hummel, ya que su situación económica era mas baja que las de ellos, además que nunca le agrado Burt ni Elizabeth, por esa razón su esposa no estaba contenta con que asistiera a la fiesta, pero James no tenia otra opción ya que Coop era el sobrino de Alan.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto acercándose a Blaine y tomándolo en sus brazos.

-Es mi primo Kurt- respondió Blaine, tratando de que lo bajaran, el quería jugar con Kurt.

-¿Es el hijo de los Hummel?- pregunto Alan sin soltar a Blaine aun.

-Si, es el hijo de mi hermana, ¿algún problema con eso?- Elena Anderson bajaba de la escalera con un hermoso vestido y con su hijo.

-No, ninguno- susurro el hombre.

-¡Tío Alan!- Coop corrió donde su tío, este bajo a Blaine quien fue a sentarse con Kurt.

-Toma campeón- dijo el hombre entregándole un enorme regalo a Coop.

-Hijo vamos a dejarlo en la mesa junto a los demás- dijo James- bueno vamos al jardín dejemos a los niños- Alan levanto una ceja y asintió, Elena tomo al bebe en sus brazos y luego la manita de Blaine y salio al jardín a recibir a los invitados.

Todo estaba marchando a la perfección, la mayoría de los niños eran mucho mas grandes que Blaine, el se encontraba junto a Kurt comiendo pastel, el bebe tenia todas sus manitas manchadas pero estaba feliz y Blaine estaba contento cuando Kurt estaba feliz.

-¡Blaine vamos a jugar con los power rangers!- dijo Edgar

-No puedo, tengo que cuidar a Kurt- contesto el más pequeño limpiando al bebito con una servilleta.

-¡Oh, vamos déjalo, nosotros tenemos juguetes nuevos!- dijo esta vez Paúl, acercándose con un batman y un dinosaurio enorme, a Blaine se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Esta bien, pero Kurt tiene que venir con nosotros- los gemelos rodaron los ojos antes de asentir- ayúdame a sacarlo de la silla- entre los tres sacaron a Kurt con cuidado, Blaine lo tomo de las axilas y los gemelos de los pies.

-esta bien gordo- exclamo Edgar, cuando llegaron a la sala con todos los juguetes, Kurt arrugo su carita, tomo un muñeco y lo tiro, este cayo en la cabeza de Edgar.

-¡Eso dolió!- se quejo el niño.

-No le gusto que lo llamaras gordo- Blaine hablo seriamente.

-¡Pero si es un bebe, ellos no entienden, son tontos!-Paúl dijo molesto, Kurt arrugo su carita y lanzo otro muñeco aplaudiendo y riendo cuando este callo en la cabeza del niño.

-¡Niño tonto!- Paúl tomo un tren, lo tiro pero Blaine se coloco en medio y le llego a el en la frente dejando una leve marca rojiza.

-Lo siento Blaine, no era para ti, era para la cosa- Blaine frunció el ceño- si Blaine no queremos jugar con el así que elige.

Blaine hizo una mueca, miro a sus primos y los nuevos juguetes, el quería jugar con el dinosaurio, luego vio a Kurt, el cual babeaba todo lo que estaba a su paso, pensó que Kurt no se daría cuenta si lo dejaba solo un rato así que se fue con sus primos.

-Esta bien, juguemos un ratito, pero después vuelvo con Kurt- los gemelos asintieron felices.

-Pero jugaremos en tu habitación, no queremos que babee nuestros juguetes esa cosa- Blaine se encogió de hombros, tomaron algunos juguetes y caminaron

Kurt vio a Blaine alejarse con los otros niños, dejo de babear el juguete y comenzó a gatear para seguirlo, pero era inútil, los niños eran mas rápidos, cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Kurt intento hacer lo mismo, se coloco de pie con ayuda de los escalones, pero cuando intento subir cayo, aterrizando en su trasero y vio como Blaine estaba terminando de subir.

Los ojitos del bebe se aguaron y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y estiraba sus manitas hacia el segundo piso, pero nadie vino a recogerlo, entonces lloro mas fuerte.

Blaine escucho el llanto del bebe y corrió para auxiliarlo, cuando lo vio llorando al pie de la escalera intentando subir su pequeño corazón dolió, bajo rápido tratando de no caerse, cuando llego a el Kurt tenia los bracitos estirados, el lo abrazo y cargo hasta la sala.

-Shshshs bebe no llores, lo siento, no te quise dejar solito- decía Blaine dándole pequeñas palmaditas a Kurt quien comenzó a calmarse, cuando paro de llorar, Kurt se acurruco junto a Blaine y tomo un juguete pasándoselo al pequeño.

-¿Quieres jugar?- de respuesta obtuvo un gorgoteo.

-Blaine ¿Qué haces?- Paúl y Edgar habían bajado a ver que sucedía.

-Kurt no quiere estar solo- respondió el pequeño moreno jugando con el bebe.

-Bueno entonces jugaremos aquí- sentencio Edgar, Kurt arrugo la cara cuando este se acomodo junto a Blaine, Kurt gateo para ponerse en medio.

-¿Oye yo estaba ahí primero!- el niño alego pero se quedo quieto y comenzó a jugar con un tren azul, Kurt estiro su manita para quitárselo y dárselo a Blaine.

-¿Eres egoísta!- dijo Paúl, acercándose a Blaine, pero antes que lo hiciera, Kurt se lanzo encima quedando prácticamente arriba de Blaine sentado, -¡oh, que molesto eres!- Kurt se acurruco mas sobre el moreno.

-Parece que el no quiere jugar con ustedes- dijo Blaine acariciando la mejilla de Kurt.

-¡Pues nosotros tampoco!- dijeron ambos niños, para luego salir indignados hacia el jardín.

-Kurt ser egoísta esta mal- le explicaba Blaine, el bebe hizo un puchero, luego se acerco dejando un húmedo beso en la carita de Blaine.

-¡Oh, yo también te quiero Kurt!- respondió el pequeño dándole también un beso, así siguieron toda la tarde jugando los dos, hasta que Elena los encontró durmiendo el la alfombra abrazados.


	4. NOCHE DE BRUJAS

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original que encontré en ** .com**.**

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes.

CAPITULO 4

NOCHE DE BRUJAS

Blaine estaba realmente emocionado, hoy iría a buscar dulces, el amaba la noche de brujas y disfrazarse era su parte favorita, esa misma mañana había recibido un paquete que enviaron sus tíos con tres disfraces, para Coop enviaron un traje de el zorro, para Kurt uno de calabaza y para Blaine uno de vampiro.

-Vamos hijo, quédate quieto- dijo James mientras le colocaba su disfraz, Elena vestía a Kurt.

-¿Falta mucho papi?- pregunto impaciente el pequeño mientras abotonaban su camisa.

-Si no te quedas quieto tardaremos mas- inmediatamente el niño se quedo quieto, solo respiraba.

-¡Listo!- dijo el hombre, pasándole a su hijo una canasta para los dulces

-¡Gracias papi!- dijo el emocionado niño dándole un beso en la mejilla para correr a la habitación de sus padres, cuando llego a esta acerco su cabeza, vio a Kurt en su redondo disfraz de calabaza con gorrito y todo sentado en medio de la cama con un juguete, su madre estaba en el baño porque se le escuchaba tararear, una idea paso por su mente, sonrió y se coloco sus dientes falsos de vampiro, entro en silencio caminando con las puntitas de los pies, el bebe estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Buuu!- grito a todo pulmón, Kurt dio un saltito perdiendo el equilibrio, cayo de costado en la cama, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus piernitas se movían, el llanto del bebe se escucho por toda la casa, su carita estaba roja y llena de lagrimas, hacia pucheritos.

-¡Blaine, lo asustaste!- dijo una molesta Elena, tomo a Kurt, el niño no paraba de llorar y suspirar de manera desconsolada –ya chiquito no llores- Kurt apoyo su cabecita en el hombro de la mujer hasta calmarse, solo escuchando sus pequeños suspiros.

-Yo no quería hacerlo llorar- dijo el pequeño niño arrepentido, con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas al sentir culpa por hacer llorar a su bebe, se acerco con cuidado –Kurt, ¿me disculpas?- Kurt, al verlo comenzó a hacer pucheritos, para luego llorar de nuevo.

-Blaine, ve con tu padre a buscar dulces, Kurt tiene miedo y se calmara su tu estas aquí disfrazado- el pequeño asintió triste, camino a la puerta con la cabeza baja, miro por ultima vez a Kurt que tenia rastros de lagrimas y su carita roja, Blaine salio de la habitación y rompió en llanto, se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared.

-¿Qué pasa Blainey?- pregunto Coop con su disfraz listo para pedir dulces.

-Ku…Kurt me odia- tartamudeo a causa de las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué un bebe te odiaría?- pregunto curioso el niño mas grande

-Por que lo asuste con mi disfraz y ahora le doy miedo- Coop hizo una mueca.

-¿Lo asustaste?- Blaine asintió- ¡Oh tranquilo, ya se le pasara cuanto te quites el disfraz!- dijo entusiasmado Coop.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto el pequeño con los ojos esperanzados.

-¡Claro!- dijo orgulloso el mayor. Blaine se puso de pie y corrió a su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a quitarme esto para que Kurt me vuelva a querer- dijo de manera segura, entro como alma que lleva el diablo, saco una toallita húmeda y limpio su cara sacando las manchas rojas que representaban la sangre, tiro sus dientes falsos, se quito la capa y el gel, cuando estuvo listo fue a la habitación de sus padres.

Al entrar vio a su madre tarareando, Kurt estaba calmado y tranquilo observándola con atención.

-¿Mami?- dijo el pequeño desde la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto una vez que su madre lo miro.

-¿Y tu disfraz hijo?- pregunto sentando a Kurt en su regazo, el bebe tenia los ojos casi cerrados y su cabecita se iba hacia los lados.

-Me lo quite para que Kurt me volviera a querer- ella sonrió con ternura, la cabeza de Kurt quedo colgando, Elena al notarlo lo acomodo mejor para que durmiera cómodo.

-Blaine, Kurt no te dejo de querer, el es muy pequeño para diferenciar un disfraz, pero el siempre te va a querer, ve a buscar dulces, yo lo cuidare y cuando regrese todo será normal- dijo la mujer quitándole el disfraz con delicadeza al bebe, Blaine se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

-No, prefiero quedarme con el hasta que despierte- respondió con decisión, subiéndose a la cama y acostándose junto a Kurt.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto una enternecida Elena.

-Muy seguro mami- ella beso su frente y fue a preparar la cena, Blaine se quedo en silencio observándolo dormir, una hora después Kurt despertó, abrió lentamente sus ojos y al ver a Blaine sonrió y se incorporo con la ayuda del moreno, cuando estuvo sentado comenzó a aplaudir muy feliz, Blaine estaba muy aliviado.

-¿Ya no me odias Kurt!- el bebe soltó un balbuceo- ¡Gracias Kurt! Prometo nunca mas asustarte, pensé que ya no me ibas a querer mas- el bebe gateo hasta el y Blaine lo abrazo, en ese momento entro Coop con una gran bolsa de dulces.

-¡Oh conseguiste muchos dulces!- dijo Blaine con tono triste

-Si- contesto este entrando y acomodándose junto a los niños- traje muchos -saco unas paletas -toma Kurt- dijo sacándole el papel, el bebe estiro su manita y se estiro el dulce en la boca fascinado, saco un puñado de dulces y se los dio a Blaine, quien junto sus pequeñas manos para poder sostenerlos.

-¡Gracias Coop!- dijo un alegre Blaine

-De nada enano, para eso están los hermanos mayores, para cuidar a los pequeños- dijo seriamente antes de irse.

Blaine miro a Kurt, el sabia que no eran hermanos pero pensó que esa regla también debía ser para los primos, sonrió sabiendo que el era un buen hermano falso para Kurt.


	5. CELOS NAVIDEÑOS

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original que encontré en ** .com**.**

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes.

CAPITULO 5

CELOS NAVIDEÑOS

Hoy era noche buena, solo faltaba un día para navidad y el pequeño Blaine prácticamente saltaba de felicidad, lo mejor era que Kurt la pasaría con ellos, hoy llegarían sus padres, hoy jueves, el viernes repartirían todos juntos los regalos, ya había comenzado a nevar, a Blaine le encantaba jugar afuera, pero este año no lo hizo, ya que Kurt era muy pequeño y se podía enfermar.

Ahora se encontraba armando el arbolito porque no tuvieron tiempo de armarlo antes, ayer James y Coop trajeron uno gigante, Elena, Blaine y Kurt lo decoraban, en realidad este ultimo no, Kurt estaba gateando por el lugar, con su cuerpo cubierto por las luces y siguiendo los adornos.

-Kurt, estropearas las luces- dijo Blaine amablemente desenredando al bebe, el estaba feliz de que Kurt pasaría la navidad con el, pero a la vez triste porque se irían después de las fiestas, pero ellos lo visitarían para año nuevo.

-¡Listo!- Elena encendió el árbol, este brillo brindándole luz a toda la casa, Kurt se detuvo y con ayuda del sillón se paro, mirando al árbol con sus grandes ojos azules, Blaine estaba en el mismo estado -¿Les gusta?- pregunto tiernamente Elena al ver a los pequeños asombrados.

-¡Me encanta!- chillo Blaine, Kurt comenzó a aplaudir y gritar de felicidad, de pronto el timbre de la casa sonó, Elena fue a abrir dejando ver al matrimonio Hummel cargado de regalos.

El bebe a sus padres, comenzó a caminar con ayuda del sillón pero cuando no tuvo con que afianzarse, se lanzo al piso para gatear, gateo hasta llegar a los pies de su madre y comenzar a hacer todo tipo de ruido.

-¡Mi bebe hermoso!- respondió Elizabeth tomando a Kurt entre sus brazos, Blaine observo que Kurt parecía muy feliz, demasiado feliz y hacia demasiados ruiditos, también noto como sus padres le conversaban y el hacia ruiditos en respuesta.

-Hola tíos- saludo Blaine.

-Pero miren nada mas que hermoso estas Blaine- elogio la mujer, haciendo sonrosar al pequeño quien bajo la vista antes de responder.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué no cejan los regalos ahí?- dijo Elena apuntando el árbol, los Hummel lo hicieron.

-¡tíos!- grito Coop, entrando a la sala corriendo, Burt lo alzo un poco antes de bajarlo, Kurt frunció el ceño y estiro sus brazos hacia su padre.

-¡Hey chico, también te extrañe!- respondió el hombre tomando a su bebe con delicadeza, Kurt apoyo su cabeza en el amplio pecho de su padre

-Bueno, vamos por un café- ofreció James, los adultos asintieron, Burt iba a dejar a Kurt en el suelo, pero este comenzó a hacer berrinche y decidieron llevarlo con ellos, después de todo fueron dos largas semanas si su pequeño.

Blaine siguió a los adultos, y escucho su conversación atento, su madre le dio leche caliente en su taza de los power rangers, Kurt estaba en el regazo de su madre tomando su biberón también, el pequeño moreno estaba molesto por que el bebe lo ignoraba, se acerco a Kurt luego de beber su leche, este había terminado y estaba sentado jugando con unas llaves que le dio Burt.

-Kurt, vamos a jugar- dijo el pequeño estirando sus brazos para alcanzar a Kurt, pero este se aferro a su madre y empezó a gimotear.

-Blaine cariño, deja a Kurt, el quiere estar con sus padres- de mala gana salio de la cocina pateando piedras invisibles, tomo su abrigo y guantes y fue a jugar con la nieve solo.

-Bebe tonto- murmuro mientras tiraba mas nieve hacia el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Qué sucede enano?- pregunto Coop, quien armaba algo parecido a un muñeco de nieve.

-¡Kurt me dejo!- el niño mayor levanto una ceja- ahora no quiere jugar conmigo- tomo otro poco de nieve y lo lanzo con fuerza.

-Pero Blainey, es normal- Blaine lo miro molesto- ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro padre se va por dos semanas?

-Lo extrañaría- respondió rodando los ojos fastidiado.

-Entonces imagina que eres un bebe, ¿Tu sabes que ellos dependen mucho de sus padres sobre todo de las madres?- el moreno asintió- y que te dejen en la casa de tus tíos por dos semanas, los extrañarías aun mas- Blaine entendió.

-Lo se- murmuro

-Ven aca- dijo Coop, abrazando a su pequeño hermano- te invito un pastel- al menor se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Cómo los pagaras?- pregunto el pequeño caminando a la cuadra siguiente donde había una pequeña pastelería.

-Trabaje duro limpiando el auto de papa- respondió abriéndole la puerta a su hermanito.

-Buenas tardes- dijo una mujer mayor con cabello blanco, mirando con dulzura la escena.

-Hola- saludaron los niños.

-¿Qué quieres Blaine?- pregunto Coop

-No veo- se quejo el pequeño, Coop se inclino para tomarlo y mostrarle los pasteles de la vitrina- ¿Oh esto va a ser difícil, hay tantos?- Blaine observaba todo atento hasta que con su pequeño dedo indico un pastel de chocolate- ¡quiero ese!- la mujer sonrió, saco el pastel indicado y se lo entrego en una servilleta.

-Yo quiero una tartita de limón- saco su dinero, se lo entrego a la cajera y tomo su tarta y la pequeña mano de Blaine para salir del local y caminar a su casa.

-¡Oh, no le compramos a Kurt!- dijo Blaine muy preocupado, Coop rodó los ojos, saco dos dólares de su bolsillo y se los dio a Blaine.

-Toma, cómprale algo- el asintió, le entrego su pastel.

-No te lo comas- advirtió

-No lo haré- suspiro el mayor.

-Señora- la mujer se inclino para ver al niño

-¿Si tesoro?

-Quiero un pastel para bebe- ella sonrió

-Déjame ver que tenemos- comenzó a buscar, Blaine la miraba atento inclinado de puntitas para observar algo- este el perfecto- dijo la mujer, sacando un pequeño pastel de frambuesa- toma cariño- se lo envolvió en un pequeño paquete.

-Gracias- le entrego el dinero y ella le dio el cambio, fue donde Coop, este le tomo la manita y caminaron en silencio a casa.

Al llegar a casa Blaine estaba cubierto de chocolate, corrió hacia la cocina a entregarle el pastel a Kurt.

-¡Oh hijo, que paso en tu rostro!- dijo una divertida Elena al ver a su niño lleno de chocolate.

-Le traje un pastel a Kurt- el nombrado miro el paquete y comenzó a inquietarse para ver que era.

-Tranquilo cariño, yo lo abro- dijo Elizabeth con una voz suave y calmada, lo abrió dejando ver el pequeño pastel, a Kurt se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Gracias chicos- Burt acaricio los rizos de Blaine, este sonrió amplio, pero Kurt no lo miro, ahora estaba entretenido manchándose de pastel, Blaine frunció el ceño, ahora ya no le gustaban los pasteles.

-Creo que alguien necesita un baño- James tomo a su hijo y lo llevo hacia el segundo piso.

La tarde fue tranquilo con los miles de intentos de Blaine por conseguir la atención de su bebe, pero este solo quería estar con Burt o Elizabeth, se dio por vencido y paso lo que quedaba del día viendo sus películas favoritas, la hora de dormir llego y Blaine estaba alegre porque dormiría con su bebe, pero la sorpresa que se llevo cuando la cuna no estaba en su cuarto, Burt y James la llevaron al cuarto de visitas donde se quedarían sus tíos.

Cerro la puerta de un portazo, no quiso que le leyeran un cuento y se acostó muy molesto.

Ya todos se habían ido a dormir, pero Blaine se encontraba en su cama con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo de su cama cruzado de brazos y triste, porque se sentía solo, no aguanto mas, tomo un cojín y su manta azul de bebe, si tenia que dormir en el piso no le importaba, pero dormiría junto a su bebe, abrió la puerta para encontrar el enorme pasillo oscuro, tomo su linternita y con valentía camino de prisa hasta llegar al cuarto donde estaba Kurt, entro con cuidado y caminando de puntitas, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a sus tíos durmiendo, pero a Kurt de pie, afianzado del barandal, cuando lo vio comenzó a mover sus bracitos en dirección a el.

-¿también me extrañas?- pregunto bajando el barandal, Kurt comenzó a soltar muchos ruiditos.

-Shshshsh Kurt, nos descubrirán!- el bebe como si entendiera se quedo en silencio- ese es mi bebe- elogio Blaine, tomo a Kurt de la manita y a paso muy lento caminaron a la habitación de Blaine, Blaine acostó a Kurt y el se acomodo a su lado, como acostumbraba, Kurt apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y una piernita en su cadera y comenzó a dormirse, el también cerro los ojos abrazando a Kurt como si alguien se lo fuera a quitar.

-Blaine despierta- se removió, cuando no sintió el cuerpo de Kurt, se sentó de golpe.

-¡Kurt!- dijo preocupado, pero lo vio en los brazos de Coop, Kurt llevaba un tierno gorro rojo

-Blaine, es navidad y hay muchos regalos- el niño salto de la cama.

-Toma- dijo Coop, entregándole un gorro igual al de Kurt y de el

-¡Vamos!- dijo ansioso el niño, Kurt comenzó a reírse inquieto.

-Esta bien- Coop tomo la mano de Blaine y con cuidado bajo las escaleras, al llegar a la sala encontraron muchos regalos, los tres niños gritaron despertando a los adultos que bajaron enseguida para abrir los regalos con sus hijos.

Blaine cada vez estaba mas contento, recibió un robot, una bicicleta, un auto a control remoto y muchas cosas más. Su padre lo ayudaba a desenvolver sus regalos, miro a Kurt que estaba en medio de sus padres abrazando un peluche mucho mas grande que el mismo Blaine, el bebe lo besaba y reía con el oso, Blaine entrecerró los ojos.

-Ese oso no me agrada- bufo molesto para acercarse a Kurt.


	6. SIEMPRE JUNTOS

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

Lo sé, tenía mucho de no actualizar pero mi computadora sufrió un daño que fue muy difícil de reparar….Espero pronto ponerme al corriente con las actualizaciones.

CAPITULO 6

SIEMPRE JUNTOS

Blaine despertó más temprano de lo acostumbrado, estaba triste, Kurt seguía durmiendo en su pecho, el no quería que se fuera, sabía que lo vería pronto, pero cinco días sin el serian una tortura, una diminuta lagrima cayo por su redonda mejilla.

Kurt se removió hasta despertar, observo a Blaine fijamente y se sentó a su lado, el pequeño también sentía la tristeza del niño a su lado.

-Te extrañare Kurt- dijo con la vocecita rota, Kurt lo observo, al ver la carita de Blaine toda triste y roja por las lagrimas, el bebe comenzó a hacer pucheritos también.

-¡Oh Kurt, tu también me extrañaras!- dijo abrazando al bebe, este lo rodeo con sus pequeños brazos, Kurt también lloraba ahora, lo más probable es que no entendía el porqué, solo sentía la tristeza de Blaine.

Elizabeth entraba a la habitación de Blaine con un biberón con leche y un vasito especial con el mismo contenido y en la otra mano algunas galletas, al entrar y ver a su bebe y a Blaine llorando se asusto, pensó que algo malo ocurría.

-¡¿Qué sucede amores?!- tomo al bebe y a Blaine - ¿Qué sucede cariño? – pregunto mirando a Blaine, este dio un gran suspiro, hipando un poco comenzó a explicar.

-Es que…es que…Ustedes se llevaran a mi…mi bebe y yo…no quiero…- dijo llorando nuevamente, Kurt no tardo en seguirlo, Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, ninguno de los niños parecía calmarse, necesitaba refuerzos.

-¡Elena!- llamo en un tono algo, pero no tanto para asustar a los niños.

-Blaine esta triste porque Kurt se va hoy- ella sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Kurt porque llora?- pregunto Elena acercándose a su hermana.

-Tengo dos alternativas, la primera porque Blaine llora y la segunda porque también tiene pena de que se va.

-Creo que es un poco de ambas- dijo mirando al bebe que sollozaba desconsoladamente –Blaine cariño, ven con mami- dijo la mujer de cabello negro ondulado, el pequeño la miro con mucha tristeza que hizo que el corazón de su madre se estrujara un poco.

-¡Mami, no quiero que se vaya!- susurro levantando sus manitas para que su madre lo cargara.

-¿Oh cariño!- dijo la mujer acurrucando a su hijo, el cual escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la mujer mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, mientras Elena susurraba cosas bonitas a su hijo para calmarlo y sobaba su espaldita. Elizabeth caminaba por la habitación tarareando a su bebe.

-¡Listo!- dijeron ambas mujeres cuando los pequeños se rindieron al sueño a causa del llanto, ambas con cuidado acomodaron a los niños de nuevo en la cama, se sorprendieron al ve que Kurt inmediatamente al sentir a Blaine a su lado puso su cabecita en el pecho y una pierna en la cadera del niño, Blaine lo rodeo con sus brazos protectoramente.

-Creo que debemos hacer algo- dijo Elizabeth besando la frente de ambos niños.

-Tengo una idea magnifica- Elena respondió de manera feliz.

Kurt comenzó a removerse, al despertar observo la habitación antes de sentarse, Blaine estaba dormido aun a su lado, este comenzó a subirse arriba del estomago de Blaine, cuando estuvo completamente estirado encima del moreno, con sus manitas comenzó a jugar con su cara, el niño comenzó a hacer muecas que hicieron reír al bebe.

-¡Kurt!- dijo Blaine con tono divertido, Kurt aplaudía alegremente- vamos a bajar, tengo hambre – ayudo a Kurt a bajarse y caminaron medio pasillo, ya que Kurt se canso y comenzó a gatear.

-¡Mami!- grito Blaine una vez en la punta de la escalera.

-¡Que pasa cariño?- pregunto la mujer subiendo la escalera.

-Kurt no puede bajar solito- respondió, apuntando al niño sentado a su lado, la mujer recogió a Kurt y tomo a Blaine también, bajando con cuidado la escalera, Elena llevo a los niños a la sala, donde se encontraban todos, Blaine hizo una mueca al ver las maletas listas en la puerta de su casa.

-Blainey, tenemos algo muy importante que decirte- el niño lo miro expectante.

-¡¿Qué!?- pregunto sentándose en la punta del sillón

-Hemos pensado con tu madre, que puedes quedarte con Kurt y tus tíos hasta el año nuevo cuando nosotros vallamos, pero luego te tienes que venir sin llorar- Blaine parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritar y lo hizo.

-¿Gracias papis!- dijo dándoles muchos besos, Kurt vio a Blaine y comenzó a aplaudir y saltar en el regazo de su madre.

-¡Tengo que preparar mi maleta!- dijo el niño corriendo escalera arriba, Kurt miro en la dirección que se fue Blaine y con su pequeño dedo apunto hacia el segundo piso.

-¿Quieres ir con Blaine chico?- pregunto Burt tomando al niño, quien contesto con un gorgoteo, subieron la escalera encontrando a un frenético Blaine que trataba de empacar prácticamente godo su cuarto en una mochila de Dora la exploradora -¿Necesitas ayuda chico?- pregunto el robusto hombre colocando a Kurt en medio de la cama, quien gateo para tomar un dragón y morderlo.

-No caben mis cosas más importantes- Burt frunció el ceño al ver que Blaine solo había empacado juguetes.

-Pero chico no llevas nada de ropa- suspiro el mayor caminando hacia el pequeño armario y sacando algunas mudas de ropa, estiro su brazo para sacar una maleta mucho más grande de encima del armario- creo que aquí entraran mejor tus cosas- Blaine asintió frenéticamente vaciando la mayoría de sus juguetes en la maleta.

-¡Listo!- informo el pequeño sacudiendo sus manos

-Excelente trabajo- elogio el hombre, tomando la maleta y su hijo- es hora de irnos chico- Blaine cerró la puerta de su habitación para seguir a Burt, James estaba ajustando la sillita especial de Blaine, en el auto de los Hummel junto a la silla de Kurt.

-¡Listo amor!- dijo James mirando a su mujer, quien reviso que la silla quedara segura para su niño.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Blaine con entusiasmo

-Claro chico- respondió Burt acomodando a un inquieto Kurt en su silla- vamos bebe deja abrocharte el bendito cinturón- luego de una larga pelea con las piernas y brazos de Kurt, dejo al niño seguro- chico es tu turno

-Pórtate bien cariño, y lavas tus dientes- dijo su madre besando la frente y mejilla de su pequeño

-Si mami te amo- dijo el pequeño ahora abrazando a su madre

-Cuídate pequeño hombrecito- dijo su padre rozando la nariz de su hijo haciéndolo reír, lo acomodo en su silla, al contrario que Kurt, Blaine se quedo quieto para que le abrocharan el cinturón, Kurt al ver a Blaine a su lado comenzó a soltar muchos ruidos y moverse inquieto queriendo estar más cerca de Blaine.

-Nos vemos- se despidió Burt, todos se abrazaron y Elizabeth prometió por enésima vez llamar todos los días.

-Vámonos antes de que Kurt decida lanzarse por la ventana o encima de Blaine- dijo la castaña mujer al ver a su hijo inquieto en su sillita.

Burt asintió y ambos adultos se subieron a sus respectivos asientos

-Vámonos- dijo una Elizabeth muy entusiasmada, Blaine y Kurt gritaron con ella

El camino fue tranquilo, Kurt se calmo, ya que Blaine le cantaba o le contaba algún cuento, a la primera hora de viaje Kurt callo dormido con su manita agarraba la manita de Blaine, el niño sonrió

-Vez Kurt, nadie nos separara nunca- susurro besando al bebe, sin darse cuenta de la mirada ensoñadora por parte de la mujer castaña.


	7. AÑO NUEVO

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

CAPITULO 7

AÑO NUEVO

Blaine estaba muy feliz en la casa de los Hummel, ya que Elizabeth pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, a veces Burt los llevaba al taller, cuando no había mucho trabajo, pero Blaine por alguna razón terminaba cantando alguna canción de Disney usando de micrófono alguna herramienta con Kurt moviendo su pequeño trasero de pie apoyado de algún auto o mueble y los empleados de Burt aplaudiendo.

También cocinaban galletitas, ahora se encontraban en el supermercado buscando las cosas para le cena de mañana, vendrían sus padres, Blaine estaba triste porque se tenía que ir, pero feliz por ver a sus padres, el sabia que ahora no podía llorar, Elizabeth detuvo su carrito casi lleno frente a la carnicería del supermercado.

-Blaine cariño- dijo con voz suave- ¿puedes ir por una caja a ese pasillo de color azul con un pastel negro en medio?- el niño asintió estaba a punto de caminar cuando Kurt se quejo, Elizabeth lo bajo del carrito, Blaine tomo su mano y caminaron lento hacia el pasillo indicado.

-¡Llegamos!- dijo el moreno comenzando a buscar la caja azul con un pastel negro en medio, Kurt soltó su mano y comenzó a apoyarse en los estantes- ¡aquí esta!- sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando observo a Kurt el estaba tratando de sacar una caja de color rojo brillante de una pirámide perfectamente apilada- ¡Kurt no!- pero fue demasiado tarde, en cámara lenta todas las cajas cayeron al suelo, muchas rompiéndose por el golpe, contenían un polvo café, que empezó a extenderse por el pasillo, pero no en grandes cantidades, Blaine no sabía qué hacer, Kurt ajeno a todo se acomodo en el piso y con un dedo comenzó a comerse el polvo café tosiendo un poco- ¡Oh Kurt, ahora iremos a prisión!- Coop una vez me dijo que si me portaba mal en un supermercado lo llevarían a prisión, el pequeño tomo una decisión.

-Kurt, tenemos que escapar- el bebe lo miro, su cara llena de manchitas de chocolate, soltó una risita, con la manita agarro un poco de polvo café como lo llamaba Blaine y se lo dio, Blaine lo probo quedando encantado- ¡esto es delicioso!- dijo acomodándose con Kurt olvidándose de su plan de escape, Elizabeth luego de comprar la carne fue al pasillo por los niños encontrando el desastre.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto recogiendo a un muy sucio Kurt del piso y tomando la manita de Blaine para colocarlo de pie

-Fue un accidente- dijo en un susurro- lo siento- susurro apenado

-Tranquilo cariño, fue un accidente- dijo Elizabeth de manera amable, camino con los niños para hablar con algún encargado, en unos minutos una mujer comenzó a limpiar y un hombre a recoger las cajas, ella tuvo que pagar por las tres cajas rotas pero aun así la mujer no cambio su humor, luego de poner todo en el maletero del auto

-¿No estás enfadada?- pregunto el pequeño niño con muchas manchas de chocolate igual que Kurt.

-No cariño, así que no estés triste, quiero ver una sonrisa, Blaine obediente sonrió amplio mostrando sus pequeños dientes, al llegar, Elizabeth baño a los niños que ahora se encontraban viendo una película mientras preparaban la cena, Kurt tenía su cabeza en el pechito de Blaine, el pequeño escuchaba como Kurt succionaba su biberón, el tomaba leche también en su vasito especial, la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a un cansado Burt, quien al ver a su hijo gatear hacia el su cara se ilumino.

-Hola hijo ¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunto el hombre mayor, Kurt comenzó a mover sus manos y hacer mucho ruido, a Blaine siempre le llamaba la atención como Kurt trataba de conversar con sus padres-¡Hey Blainey!- dijo acariciando los rizos del pequeño. Fue a la cocina aun cargando a su bebe, saludando a su esposa con un dulce beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo te fue cariño?- pregunto la mujer mientras colocaba un pollo al horno

-Bien, pero ahora estoy mejor- respondió el hombre

-Bueno, ve a ducharte que la cena estar lista en cualquier momento- el hombre asintió y dejo a Kurt nuevamente con Blaine, quien ahora jugaba con un dragón que le regalo Burt hace unos días atrás.

Luego de que Burt tomo su ducha, todos fueron a cenar, ahora Kurt trataba de comer solo, pero nunca lo dejaban porque todo terminaba en desastre, la cena fue muy divertida Blaine conto con mucho entusiasmo a Burt sobre el desastre en el supermercado, ganándose algunas carcajadas de parte de los adultos, Burt y Blaine recogieron la mesa mientras Elizabeth cambiaba a Kurt.

-¿Qué cuento quieren hoy?- pregunto la mujer acomodándose en medio de los dos niños, Burt había comprado una pequeña cama con barandales de madera, para que los dos niños y ahorrar el trabajo de Blaine de sacar a Kurt de la cuna.

-La sirenita- contesto Blaine con entusiasmo, Elizabeth sonrió y comenzó a leer la historia, Kurt como siempre se durmió a mitad del cuento y Blaine comenzó a cerrar los ojitos al final del libro.

-Buenas noches mis príncipes- susurro la mujer antes de salir del cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se levanto muy feliz, hoy harían un pastel los tres juntos, y sus padres llegarían para el almuerzo, bajo la escalera y fue recibido por un muy inquieto Kurt que lanzaba sus juguetes a diestra y siniestra mientras su padre le celebraba todo.

-¡Eso hijo! Tienes un excelente brazo- elogio el hombre, Blaine camino hacia la cocina para encontrarse con Elizabeth

-Despertó mi ayudante- dijo la mujer, tomando a Blaine para sentarlo en el mesón de la cocina, le dio su vaso con leche y una tostada- ¿Listo para ayudarme?- el pequeño asintió, mientras masticaba su pan.

-Estoy listo- dijo luego de terminar su desayuno, se arremango su polera de manga larga y Elizabeth le puso el delantal que le compro ayer.

-Pero que niño más guapo- Blaine le dio una sonrisa sencillamente hermosa- comencemos, primero hay que quebrar huevos, Blaine tomo uno y con delicadeza lo quebró, en ese momento llegaba Burt para dejar a Kurt en su sillita ya que se tenía que ir ya a trabajar

-Me voy amor, que tengas un buen día- se despidió el hombre, Kurt movió su manita en forma de adiós, el bebe al ver que quebraban huevos tomo uno y lo lanzo con cascara y todo dentro del recipiente

-¡Kurt Hummel! Eso no se hace- lo regaño su madre, el pequeño agacho su cabecita y comenzó a sollozar, a Blaine no le gustaba ver a Kurt triste.

-No llores Kurt, yo te enseño- dijo el pequeño acercando mas el recipiente, tomo un huevo colocándolo en la manita de Kurt, lo guio al extremo de la fuente y lo quebró- ¡ves es fácil!- dijo entusiasmado

-Bueno es hora de la harina- Blaine asintió, la mujer saco un paquete de harina de la despensa y lo abrió, agarro una taza con mucha harina incluso rebasaba la taza, iba a vaciarla, pero Kurt estornudo dejando a todos con las caras blancas, se miraron por un segundo antes de reír a carcajadas, Kurt no sabía de que se reían pero igual los siguió

Cuando por fin terminaron el pastel, comenzaron a ordenar, prepararon el almuerzo y se cambiaron de ropa, cuando dieron las dos de la tarde todo estaba listo, Burt llego muy temprano, se cambio y jugó con Blaine y Kurt hasta que el timbre retumbo por toda la casa, Elizabeth abrió la puerta saludando a los Anderson, Coop corrió a ver a su hermanito.

-Blainey- dijo el niño mayor tomando al pequeño y dándole algunas vueltas en el aire

-¡Papis!- grito el pequeño corriendo a los brazos de sus padres

-Hey campeón, estas más grande verdad- dijo James haciéndole cosquillas, Blaine soltó una leve carcajada que hacía que su padre se derritiera.

-¿Para mí no hay besitos?- dijo Elena de manera triste y dramática

-¡Oh claro que si mami!- dijo el pequeño estirando sus bracitos para que su madre lo cargara

-Bueno vamos a comer- ofreció Elizabeth, el almuerzo fue tranquilo, después los hombres se encargaron de los niños, mientras las dos mujeres fueron de compras para relajarse un rato a la noche cenarían en familia, la cena fue entre risas y conversaciones triviales, cerca de las 11:30 la familia salió al jardín trasero con mantas y algo de champaña para mirar los fuegos artificiales.

-Kurt ven- dijo Blaine señalando su pequeña manita roja el bebe gateo hasta el, Blaine abrió sus piernas y Kurt se acomodo en ellas pegando su espalda al pecho de Blaine, Kurt tenía un chupete, estaba algo adormilado, cuando los fuegos empezaron despertó de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron al ver todos los colores en el cielo, la gente gritaba y se abrazaba, Blaine se apego mas a Kurt

-¡Nuestro primer año juntos!- dijo el pequeño, Kurt se volteo a mirarlo, al ver que todos se abrazaban ambos hicieron lo mismo- ¡Feliz año nuevo Kurt!- el bebe balbuceo algo que no se entendió, de pronto Kurt fue tomado por los fuertes brazos de Burt quien lo abrazo, Blaine también fue tomado por los brazos de su padre

-¡Feliz año nuevo chico!- dijo Burt abrazando a su hijo para luego dárselo a su esposa

-¡Nuestro primer año hermoso!- susurro la mujer

-¡Feliz año campeón!- dijo James, luego de celebrar y de muchos abrazos se fueron a dormir, bueno los niños, los adultos se quedaron celebrando un poco mas

Cuando amaneció todos desayunaron felizmente, pero Blaine no lo estaba, no podía llorar, había hecho una primera, la hora de irse llego, Blaine suspiraba muchas veces para no llorar, todos estaban afuera despidiéndose, Kurt empezó a llorar, el pequeño corazón de Blaine dolía y mucho, su bebe lloraba y estiraba sus manitas en su dirección

-Adiós Kurt, nos vemos pronto- dijo Blaine pestañando varias veces para que las lagrimas no cayeran, lo acomodaron en su sillita, Kurt prácticamente gritaba y se movía inquieto en los brazos de su padre tratando de llegar a Blaine.

-¿Mami puedes sentarte junto a mi?- pregunto el niño antes que ella se subiera a su asiento habitual

-¡Oh claro que si cariño!- se acomodo en medio de Blaine y Coop, el auto comenzó a marchar, Kurt seguía llorando, el auto doblo y lo perdió de vista, Blaine no aguantaba más y una lagrimita se escapo

-¿Mami?- dijo con voz quebrada

-¿Qué ocurre bebe?- pregunto la mujer preocupada

-Puedo llorar ahora- el corazón de Elena se detuvo por un instante

-¡Oh bebito hermoso!- dijo, luego desabrocho el cinturón de la sillita de Blaine, para cargarlo, el pequeño lloro, su manita agarraba el vestido de su madre, lloro hasta que se durmió.


	8. EL PRIMER CUMPLEAÑOS Y LA PRIMER PALABRA

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

CAPITULO 8

EL PRIMER CUMPLEAÑOS Y LA PRIMER PALABRA

Elizabeth y Burt estaban muy preocupados, Kurt ya cumpliría este sábado su primer año y no decía ninguna palabra, según el doctor no tardaría, algunos niños demoraban más que otros, Burt era el más persistente, quería oír a su hijo llamarlo papa

-Vamos hijo, di papa- decía Burt de manera lenta, para que el bebe entendiera, pero Kurt solo lo observaba y luego reía y aplaudía

-Burt cariño, no lo presiones- dijo la mujer tomando a su hijo para llevarlo a la cocina, para darle de comer.

-Está bien, iré a trabajar, adiós cariño, adiós bebe- se despidió de su mujer y su hijo

-Bueno cariño, es hora de una siesta- dijo la mujer luego de alimentarlo, Kurt se durmió antes de ser acostado en su cuna

Elizabeth tenía todo listo para la fiesta de esa tarde, horneo un hermoso pastel con bordes azules y rojos como el peluche favorito de su niño, adornaría el patio de muchos colores, cada mesa tenia diferentes pasteles o dulces, Kurt estaría sentado en una sillita alta y con un gorrito especial para diferenciarlo de los demás niños, todo tenía que salir perfecto.

El timbre de la casa sonó, dejando ver a los Anderson cargados de maletas y regalos

-¿Dónde está Kurt?- pregunto un impaciente Blaine

-Está durmiendo no hay que despertarle para decorar todo y darle una sorpresa- decir que la cara de Blaine se ilumino ante la idea es poco, el pequeño había roto su alcancía, hace tres años que juntaba dinero en ella, pera a él no le importo, el regalo de Kurt tenía que ser especial, ahora estaba nervioso esperando entregarle el regalo a su bebe

-Bueno manos a la obra- dijo Elena caminando a la cocina, James y Coop comenzaron a llevar algunas mesitas pequeñas y sillas al jardín, Blaine fue con las mujeres a decorar galletitas, todo estaba de maravillas, los globos ya estaban inflados, gracias a que Burt trajo una maquina muy útil, las galletitas se veían deliciosas y a Blaine por ser un buen ayudante le dejaron probar una, solo faltaba que llegaran los invitados, las mesas se veían hermosas con sus manteles

El llanto de Kurt saco a todos de su trance, por el monitor se escuchaba el llanto del bebe

-Iré a buscar al cumpleañero- dijo un orgulloso Burt, Blaine miro a Burt y se mordió el labio, el mayor entendió lo que pasaba- ¿Quieres venir conmigo chico?- Blaine asintió frenéticamente dando saltitos para tomar la mano que Burt le ofrecía, subieron la escalera de manera lenta

Al llegar a la habitación de Kurt, lo encontraron de pie, llorando y afianzado del barandal, al ver a su padre estiro los bracitos pero cuando vio a Blaine dejo de llorar

-¡Bain!- grito dejando al mayor en estado de shock, Kurt comenzó a desesperarse y movía sus manos y piernas de manera inquieta, Blaine también miraba a Kurt sorprendido, el no sabía que ya hablaba.

-¡Oh Kurt dijiste mi nombre!- Blaine se acerco y bajo el barandal para sacar a Kurt, Burt salió del shock y fue a ayudarle, tomo a su hijo dejándolo en el suelo, el pequeño comenzó a caminar como una mini locomotora tomando la mano de Blaine y enseñándole algunos juguetes, balbuceando cosas, Burt no entendía nada, ellos hacían todo lo posible para que dijera algunas palabras

-Kurt ven- lo llamo con voz suave, inclinándose a la altura de su hijo

-¡Di papa!- dijo el hombre con mucha esperanza, el bebe lo miro por algunos momentos y luego a Blaine

-¡Bain!- dijo riendo, Burt suspiro

-No Kurt, papa- el niño lo volvió a mirar

-¡Bain!- grito frunciendo el ceño, el mayor se rindió y camino con los niños hasta el primer piso

Al llegar abajo, Elena tomo a su sobrino dándole muchos besitos en la cara, Kurt reía con gracia, James lo tomo y le dio algunas vueltas, Coop solo beso su mejilla

-¡Bain men!- dijo Kurt desde los brazos de Coop, dejando a todos los adultos en silencio

-¿Desde cuándo habla?- pregunto Elena, Elizabeth le había comentado que no hablaba y estaban preocupadas, la mujer castaña miro a su hijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¡Oh Kurt, tu primera palabra!- dijo la mujer abrazando a su pequeño

-Técnicamente es la segunda, cuando vio a Blaine lo nombro enseguida- Blaine no entendía por qué los adultos se sorprendían, para él era normal que la gente hablara

-¡Kurt cariño, di mama!- el bebe frunció el ceño

-¡Bain!- todos soltaron una risita

-Kurt ven a ver tu fiesta- dijo el pequeño moreno llevando a Kurt afuera, al ver todo el bebe abrió los ojos asombrado, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Blaine estaba asombrado nunca había visto tantos bebes juntos, pero ninguno era lindo como el suyo, había tres chicos (Wes, Jeff y Nick) de su edad, una niña chillona (Rachel) que caminaba con Kurt, más bien arrastraba a Kurt, una chica con rasgos latinos (Santana) y un chico un poco alto (Finn) que comía mucho, me acerque a donde la chica bajita

-A él no le gusta que lo tiren- dijo Blaine quitándole a Kurt, la niña frunció el ceño y poso sus manos en la cadera

-¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto de manera altanera, Blaine rodo los ojos

-soy su primo

-¡Bain!- dijo Kurt, empujando a la chica, la niña se puso a llorar

-¡Oh Kurt eso no se hace, eres un niño malo!- Kurt miro a Blaine con sus grandes ojos azules, comenzó a hacer pucheritos- ¡no, no llores!- Kurt dejo de llorar, un hombre se acerco a la niña y la tomo en sus brazos

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- pregunto gentil el hombre, sacando algunos cabellos de la frente de la niña

-El me empujo- chillo la niña apuntando a Kurt, el hombre levanto una ceja al ver que apuntaba al bebe

-Pero él es más pequeño que tú ¿Cómo te va a empujar?- la niña frunció el ceño

-¡Pero él lo hizo!- grito de una manera muy aguda, el hombre rodo los ojos- ¡dile que se disculpe!- este bajo a su hija y suspiro- hey amiguito- trato de acercarse de una manera amable para no asustarlo, pero el niño se aferro a Blaine

-¿Hola tu eres su amigo?- pregunto el hombre, al ver como el otro niño abrazaba al más pequeño como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Soy su primo, y Kurt no es malo, solo que no sabía lo que hacía- el hombre esbozo una sonrisa enternecida

-Claro que no es malo ¿Qué edad tienen?- pregunto muy divertido, ignorando el berrinche de su hija, Blaine levanto tres dedos de su mano y uno de la de Kurt

-¡Oh ya son todos unos hombrecitos!- Blaine sonrió orgulloso, Kurt no entendía mucho pero comenzó a aplaudir feliz

-Entonces tú debes ser el hijo de Burt- dijo otro hombre, acariciando los cabellos castaños del bebe, Blaine miro al otro hombre quien tomo a la niña quien se comenzó a quejar

-¡Papa!- Blaine estaba confundido porque esa niña tenía dos papas

-¿Ustedes son dos papas?- pregunto Blaine, ambos hombres se observaron, un poco asustados, no sabían cómo explicarle eso a un niño tan pequeño

-Bueno cuando la gente se ama, no importa si eres hombre o mujer, solo el amor- intento explicar el hombre con gafas, entonces Blaine pensó que si el amaba a Kurt no había nada de malo

-Creo que eso es genial- ambos hombres suspiraron aliviados

-Kurt, vamos a cortar el pastel- la madre de Kurt saludo a los dos hombres, el pequeño corrió a los brazos de su madre

-Tu hijo es hermoso Elizabeth- la mujer sonrió

-¡Oh gracias, Rachel también esta grande y hermosa!- la niña inflo su pecho con orgullo

-Bueno vamos a cortar el pastel- dijo la mujer tomando la manita de Blaine y caminando hacia los demás invitados, Kurt se acomodo en su sillita y Blaine a su lado, el también llevaba un sombrero especial como Kurt, luego de cantar "feliz cumpleaños" y comer pastel comenzaron a abrir los regalos, Blaine estaba muy nervioso, Elizabeth lo sentó en una silla con Kurt en su regazo para ayudarlo a abrir sus regalos, Burt sacaba una foto con cada uno de ellos

Kurt había abierto muchos, un oso, una pelota, un auto, una nave espacial, ropa, chupetes, el ultimo fue el regalo de Blaine, este se escondió tras las piernas de su madre

Kurt comenzó a desgarrar el papel con mucho entusiasmo dejando ver una muñeca de la sirenita, el pequeño chillo de la emoción y la abraza fuerte, Blaine se alegra que le gustara su regalo, pero se percato que muchas madres comenzaban a murmurar y algunos padres tenían mala cara, Burt frunció el ceño y fulmino a esas personas con la mirada, las cuales se alejaron simplemente, los padres de Rachel reían entusiasmados y alababan el regalo de Kurt, el pequeño solo aplaudía.

-¡Bain men!- dijo Kurt caminando hacia él con su muñeca. Ambos fueron a jugar a la caja de arena con Rachel a la familia.

Luego de la fiesta paso una semana muy frustrante para Burt, su pequeño aprendió a decir mama, muñeca, malo y te quiero, pero no decía papa, eso lo tenía algo desilusionado, solo quería oír a su hijo llamarlo papa, un día viernes llego bastante cansado a su casa, solo quería tirarse a un sillón y ver alguna película animada con su esposa e hijo

Al entrar encontró a su pequeño en la sala bailando al ritmo de la sirenita con muchos juguetes a su alrededor, lo miro por unos instantes, hasta que Kurt se percato de su presencia

-¡Papa!- grito corriendo a los brazos de su padre, este quedo en shock por unos momentos, antes de tomarlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo protectoramente, Elizabeth miraba la escena enternecida

-¿Quién soy yo?- pregunto el hombre elevando a su bebe

-¡Papa!- respondió el pequeño

-¡Oh bebe no sabes lo feliz que me haces!- esa noche fue muy feliz y llena de risa en la familia Hummel


	9. EL PEQUEÑO GUARDAESPALDAS

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

Agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron su review, es un aliciente para mí. Si mas les dejo el último capitulo, el cual explica el porqué del nombre del fic.

Disfruten ¡!

CAPITULO 9

EL PEQUEÑO GUARDAESPALDAS

-¡No papi, yo quiero ir con Kurt!- dijo molesto el pequeño Blaine, cruzando sus pequeños brazos en su pecho, su padre comenzaba con una gira de negocios y su madre tenía que comenzar con el comité de bienvenida, Coop estaba interno en Dalton, ahora tenía trece pero Blaine era muy pequeño para dejarlo solo, así que decidieron dejarlo en un jardín infantil en las mañanas

-¡Hijo, la guardería de Kurt queda a una hora de la casa, será agotador para ti cariño!- trataba de convencerle Elena, desde que Blaine se había enterado que Kurt asistiría a una guardería ya que Elizabeth tenía que volver a dar clases, Blaine insistió en ir con Kurt

-Pero si se cae o alguien lo molesta, yo debo protegerlo- James suspiro, tomo a su hijo acomodándolo en su regazo

-Si te inscribo al mismo jardín que Kurt, lo cuidaras- el niño asintió frenéticamente, James beso la cabellera rizada de su hijo, y lo acomodo en su cadera tomando las llaves del auto- bueno en ese caso hay que ir a inscribirte no queremos que te quedes sin jardín- Elena suspiro, tomo su bolso y fueron hacia Lima Ohio

Luego Elena y Elizabeth se juntaron en el centro comercial para comprar las cosas necesarias para su hijo mientras Burt y James veían un partido en casa de los Hummel con Coop

-Hay que comprar las mochilas- dijo Elizabeth empujando el coche de Kurt dentro de una tienda, Blaine iba a un lado de Kurt sujetando su mano, al entrar el pequeño Blaine corrió hacia unas mochilas de los power rangers y de toy story, Kurt comenzó a inquietarse

-Mama, baja yo- la mujer saco a su pequeño quien camino hasta unas mochilas con forma de peluche

-¿Quieres una de esas cariño?- pregunto la castaña mujer acercándose a su hijo, este tomo una en forma de un adorable cachorro café

-¡Eta!- dijo el niño feliz tratando de sacar la pequeña mochila

-¡Yo quiero esta!- Blaine mostraba a su madre una hermosa mochila de woody, ambas mujeres luego de comprar lo necesario se dirigieron a la caja a pagar, Kurt comenzó a dormirse, así que lo colocaron en el coche nuevamente, basto diez minutos más para que Blaine cayera rendido en los brazos de su madre

-¿Listo para tu primer día en el jardín bebe?- preguntaba Burt mientras intentaba que Kurt se quedara quieto y colocarle los zapatos

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto una muy divertida Elizabeth

-¡Por favor!- la mujer entro en la habitación de su niño y tomo los zapatos

-Kurt, quédate quieto para que mami te coloque los zapatos- listo Kurt se quedo quietecito y su madre le puso sin problemas los zapatos- bueno vámonos, no queremos llegar tarde a trabajar

Los tres bajaron, acomodaron a Kurt en su sillita y Burt condujo hasta el jardín de infantes, Kurt canto a su madre en el camino, mejor dicho balbuceo con su madre

-¡Llegamos!- anuncio Burt bajándose del auto, James y Elena también acababan de llegar y estaban estacionando el auto, apenas este de detuvo el pequeño Blaine prácticamente salto de el

-¡Kurt!- el pequeño corrió hacia Kurt quien demando ser bajado de los brazos de su madre

-¡Bain!- dijo el pequeño abrazando a su primo, los padres se acercaron a sus respectivos hijos y los llevaron dentro

-Buenos días- saludo una mujer mayor de unos cincuenta años muy amable, Kurt se aferro a la falda de su madre, Blaine estaba detrás de las piernas de la suya- supongo que estos son nuestros nuevos alumnos, ambos niños abrazaron mas a sus madres, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- pregunto mientras veía una lista

-Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel- respondió James

-Kurt ira a la sección de guardería de lactante ya que todavía no cumple dos años y Blaine a la de niños intermedios, en ello hay niños de dos y tres años- la mujer indico los diferentes salones y los padres llevaron a sus hijos al lugar indicado

-Bueno Blaine pórtate bien- el niño asintió besando las mejillas de su padre, por otro lado Burt tenía una lucha con su hijo para que soltara el vestido de su madre

-¡Vamos bebe, deja a mama!- trato de convencer el hombre tomando la manita de su hijo y alejarlo de su mujer, cuando lo logro Kurt comenzó a hacer pucheritos

-¡Vamos Kurt, no llores, mira hay muchos niños como tú!- intervino una mujer de rasgos amables, Kurt observo el lugar y se acerco a donde estaba un chico muy rubio jugando con autos- ¡vaya tranquilo, prometo que no le sucederá nada!- ambos padres se fueron

La mañana paso tranquila, Blaine estuvo un poco inquieto, quería estar con Kurt, pero encontró un buen amigo (Sam) con el cual estuvo jugando un buen rato

-¡Buen niños es hora de jugar en el jardín!- a Blaine se le iluminaron los ojos, por fin vería a su Kurt, estaba a punto de salir cuando una voz lo llamo

-Blaine, espérame tengo que ir al baño- Blaine rodo los ojos

-¡Apúrate Sam, necesito ver a Kurt!- el rubio asintió y corrió al sanitario, Blaine estaba parado, apoyado en la muralla cruzado de brazos, su pequeño pie golpeaba impaciente la baldosa

-¡Blaine!- el grito agudo de Rachel, la que ahora era su amiga lo saco de su trance- ¡un niño está molestando a nuestro bebe!- el pequeño apretó sus puños y corrió al jardín, siente a Sam y Rachel seguirlo pero no le importa

Puede ver como un niño grande (David) incluso más grande que él tiene la muñeca de Kurt en lo alto de su mano mientras el bebe llora por alcanzarla, Blaine entrecierra los ojos y a zancadas llega donde está el niño grande

-¡Devuélvele su muñeca!- exige, con voz fuerte, el chico lo mira y sonríe burlón

-No, los niños no juegan con muñecas- luego de decir eso, la tira lejos, esta cae en la rama de un árbol quedando enredada ahí, Blaine con toda su fuerza empujo al niño que era bastante gordito, este cayó en el cajón de arena, Rachel trataba de consolar a Kurt, quien gimoteaba por su muñeca

-¡Oh esto te dolerá cabeza de brócoli!- el mayor tomo a Blaine de su polera y lo movió de manera violenta, Blaine trataba de zafarse pero no podía, Kurt corrió a defender a Blaine, mordiéndole la pierna al chico, el mayor dio un grito, soltó a Blaine y empujo el pequeño cuerpo de Kurt quien cayó de espalda a la arena y no se movió mas, todos los niños que se encontraban alrededor abrieron los ojos como plato

-¡Lo mataste!- dijo Sam, llevando ambas manitas a su rubio cabello, Blaine miraba a Kurt quien estaba quieto en la arena

-¡Hay que llamar a un adulto!- dijo Rachel, Sam asintió y corrió gritando auxilio con las manos en alto

-¿Kurt?- pregunto Blaine de manera tímida, se acerco al bebe, para su alivio tenía los ojos abiertos y su cara rojita, Blaine lo ayudo a sentarse, Kurt acomodo su cabecita en el pecho de Blaine y luego rompió a llorar de manera desconsolada, con su manita se sobaba la nuca, Blaine comenzó a acariciar esa parte de el

-Shshshs bebe, yo estoy contigo para cuidarte- susurraba el pequeño

-¡¿Dios mío, que paso!?- pregunto una de las tres mujeres que se acercaba a la escena

-El le pego al bebe y tiro su muñeca lejos- explico una niña morena (Mercedes), Dave estaba asustado

-¡Pero él me mordió y el otro me empujo!- dijo apuntando a los niños

-¡Si pero tu molestaste a nuestro bebe primero y el es mas chiquito!- dijo Rachel sacándole la lengua al niño

-Dave, ve con Samanta a la dirección- dijo la mujer mayor, samanta una chica joven tomo al chico de la mano y lo llevo, las otras dos mujeres se acercaron a Kurt y Blaine

-¿Déjame revisarte cariño?- dijo la chica tomando al bebe para llevarlo con la enfermera, Blaine tenía un raspón en su rodilla así que también lo llevaron, Melisa fue a llamar a los padres de los niños ya que el bebe recibió un golpe en la cabeza y necesitaba ir al médico, aunque la enfermera aseguro que estaba bien, era preferible que lo viera un especialista por precaución

-¡Listo, eres un niño muy valiente!- dijo la enfermera, dándole un dulce a Blaine por no llorar mientras lo curaban, Kurt estaba siendo entretenido por Claudia para que no se durmiera, Blaine inmediatamente fue a su lado

-¿Lo quieres mucho?- pregunto la chica, Blaine asintió, estaba triste, él quería recuperar la muñeca de Kurt, el golpe de la puerta lo saco de su trance dejando ver a Sam, Rachel y Mercedes con la muñeca de Kurt

-La sacamos para ti- dijeron los niños dándosela a Kurt quien chillo de alegría

-¡Gacha Bain!- Blaine sonrió, Rachel frunció el ceño

-¡Pero si yo te la traje!- se quejo, ignorando las miradas fulminantes de Mercedes y Sam, Kurt le saco la lengua y todos empezaron a reír, llegaron las madres de los niños y llevaron a Kurt al hospital, estaba bien, no tenía nada grave, solo fue un golpe leve y el susto.

Desde ese primer día Blaine acompañaba a Kurt donde quiera que fueran, no deja que lo toquen sin su permiso, ganándose el apodo de "EL PEQUEÑO GUARDAESPALDAS"


End file.
